Forbidden Fruit
by 24MisakiChan
Summary: Genevieve Cross is a girl from Ravenclaw about to continue her 5th year of study at Hogwarts. Extremely adept at Charms she will get a nasty shock when she somehow ends up having to take remedial potion lessons, tutored by none other than Professor Snape!
1. Unwelcome Surprise

**Yay! My first ever fanfic that I'm uploading and OMG I THINK I'M HYPERVENTILATING! **

**Dx **

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling is the creator of the Harry Potter series! Not I! Although I wish I was…. *happy face* **

**BTW: This is rated M for what will happen in l8r chapters but for the first few it's rated F for Flan-didily-tastic! :D**

**ENJOY! **

**

* * *

**

I stared gloomily out the window as the Hogwarts Express took us further and further into the countryside, the scenery becoming a blur as the speed of the train picked up.

'Don't be so glum! School's not going to be that bad is it?' piped up Rosie, who even sitting across from me managed to give me a hug. I couldn't help giving her a small smile. Rosie, (although her real name is Rosette) was only a couple of months older than me and we were still both 15. Whereas I had dark brown hair she firmly insisted that she had black. As much as we had our similarities we had our differences. And boy, did we have them. Rosie was pretty in an exotic way. She had dark brown eyes that were coated in thick black lashes. Her eyes also seemed to slant a bit. Only to her advantage of course. But my eyes? They were a blue-grey and compared to Rosie's they seemed...circular, wide and somehow inquisitive. Rosie just said that it added to my charm. Yeah right, charm. Charm, my rosy red backside. Actually I could come to think of it, but I pushed that thought right to the back of my mind when I saw who walked into our compartment and tried to stifle a groan. Two tall, gangly Gryffindor boys who were none other than Fred and George Weasley.

'Freddy!' squealed Rosette.

'Rose!' Fred squealed back, and in about a second they were all over each other as if they were victims of a binding charm. George in the meantime took a seat next to me and looked at his brother and Rosie as if they were an interesting television program. He then turned to me and started absent-mindedly playing with my hair.

'You realise that you're starting your 5th Year at Hogwarts and you still haven't dated anyone? You know, maybe I'd consider going out with you if you grew your hair to as long as Rosie's grown it to. Or at least to the middle of your back...' George started tracing the ends of my curls just below my shoulders.

'Why would you even care how long my hair was in the first place?' I asked him incredulously.

'For one, there would be more to grab onto in a moment of pure ecstasy.' He answered truthfully. At that I gave him the dirtiest glare I could muster and stalked out of our compartment without another word.

Wandering the Hogwarts Express' corridors I was at a loss of were to head next. It was either find a new place to sit for about an hour or so and change into my Ravenclaw robes there or go back to where the twins were and change in front of them. And by God, I was not going to change in front of them. At that moment (by pure luck, I suppose) Luna Lovegood stuck out her head from her compartment and practically beamed at me.

'Genevieve! Where have you been?' She called to me.

'Luna! Thank God! Help me,' Relief washed over me as I saw that she was alone in her compartment. 'Can I possibly change into my robes here?'

As she politely showed me a corner as to where I could change I asked her where the rest of the crew were.

'Oh, well Ginny and Neville have gone to join Harry, Ron and Hermione in their compartment. _Gryffindors of a feather stick together_.' She also muttered under her breath. I frowned at this and fortunately Luna had her back to me. Finished with my robes I then replied:

'Don't worry Luna, Rosie and I have got your back! _Ravenclaws of a feather stick together!_' I added with a smile. At that we both delved into polite conversation of what we did on the holidays. Luna's sounded much more interesting than mine did when she told me they were hunting in Sweden for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. With our conversation drawing to a close we both looked out the window, but it didn't do much seeing as there was nothing to look at. The darkness was so heavy that we both agreed that we should get our trunks ready. I bid Luna farewell with the promise that Rosie and I would meet her at the opening feast and with that I headed back towards my compartment.

On my way there what George had told me was weighing down at the back of my mind. Not the hair length thing of course, George could go to hell with that idea. But he was right, this was my 5th year and I hadn't even made the effort to get a crush! I looked around and spotted Harry and Ron in deep argument over which every flavoured bean tasted better. I studied them for a second and decided it was no use. I just wasn't attracted to anyone! Not Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Neville, Dean, Ernie or even Terry Boot! What was wrong with me? I practically burst right back my compartment ready to take my frustration out on Fred and George only to find out that they had left and the only remaining person that remained was Rosie. I ignored her for about three seconds and then turned to her again because it was just impossible for me to ignore anybody.

'Rosie. I would really appreciate if you and Fred could have your little make-out sessions somewhere a bit more private instead of right in my face.' There, I said it. Even though I was being brutally honest. Now _that_ was one of my charms.

'Sorry! But George was right! You should really date sometime soon and maybe you'd become a bit more tolerant of other people in love,' as she was saying this I was turning a bright red, not because of embarrassment, no, it was because I was as stubborn as an ass and would point blank refuse that George was right! 'And I think that you and George would make a really cute match! I think he likes you!' Rosie added with a wink.

'Yeah and he also "likes" 50% of the Hogwarts' student population.' I retorted stubbornly.

'Now how are you going to get a boyfriend with an attitude like that?' Rosie said shaking her head.

We were all seated in the Great Hall, everybody still chattering away because the new first years hadn't arrived yet. I was seated in between Luna and Rosie and I was playing with my napkin, making it levitate in mid-air. I soon grew bored of that and looked at where the teachers were sitting. Because of where the Ravenclaw table was situated I couldn't really tell who was at the far end of the teachers table, also, maybe because they were always blocked from view because of Rubeus Hagrid. I had asked my Gryffindor friends who sat there and they all said 'Severus Snape' with a really gloomy look. Now this may sound odd, but I have never been taught by Professor Snape simply because when I arrived as a first year Professor Flitwick (my head of house and charms teacher) thought that I had a great amount of talent for charms and as luck had it I got moved up into advanced charms which just so happened to take the place of my potions lessons. I was always interested in catching a glance at Professor Snape in my younger years, mostly because his students had described him as an overgrown bat. But the most I ever saw of him was a mop of black hair whipping around the corner of a corridor leading to a dungeon and most to my dismay, did not see a bat wing protruding out of his back.

As I sat there daydreaming I didn't realise that Professor Flitwick had approached me. He cleared his throat quite loudly for such a small man and I practically jumped out of my seat and nearly succeeding in poking Luna's eye out with my wand.

'Miss Cross, may I have a word with you outside the Great Hall?' Professor Flitwick asked.

Obligingly, I nodded my head, concealing my annoyance of having been addressed by my surname. Rosie and Luna jumped of their chairs as well, making it apparent that they wanted to be in on this event.

'I'm sorry Miss Fairfield, Miss Lovegood. But this is only for Miss Cross' ears.' Flitwick said as politely as he could and started leading me out of the hall. As I trotted along behind him it was apparent that students were staring at me, and honestly, I didn't enjoy the attention. It made me blush from ear to ear. In fact you couldn't ever tell the difference of when I was mad or when I was very embarrassed. And right now, I was _very_ embarrassed. Glad that we'd finally left the Great Hall we went to the first classroom we could find. Thankfully unlocked and Peeves-free we both seated ourselves opposite each other at a rather ragged and forlorn desk.

'I'm sorry Genevieve but I regret telling you that this year you will be unable to be involved in advanced charms.' Flitwick said rather sadly. Well, hit me on the head with a broomstick.

'B-but...why? Wasn't I up to scratch?' I blurted out.

'Oh no, no, no! It had nothing to do with you! It was out of anyone's hands really. It was taken off the schools regime and Headmaster Dumbledore was notified just this morning by the Ministry's Educational Services.'

'But that means...does it mean I'll have a free period when I was supposed to have charms?' I inquired, hoping that I could score a free period.

'No, you won't be able to have a free period. It seems the only option is for you to undergo the studies of 5th year potions.' Flitwick said. I gulped noisily.

'Ummm...but I haven't even completed first year potions...' I mumbled, the colour draining out of my face with each given second.

'I suppose you'll have to make up for it in remedial potion classes then.' Said an icy cold voice emitating from the man who stood in the doorway who could be none other than Professor Snape himself.

* * *

**Yahoo! My first chapter done! Please rate and review because if you don't I'm going to have to get Professor Flitwick to charm your rosy red backside! xD**

**Misaki: Over and Out! **

**:3**


	2. Fast Learner

**I got this chapter up as fast as I could which is to say about 30 secs or so...^.^ **

**Plz tell me what you think of this chap! Review! I dare you! .**

**

* * *

**

At the sound of that voice my head whipped around so fast that it was a wonder that it didn't come right off. In the next few seconds I drank in as much of his appearance as I could. Professor Snape wasn't very tall but he was certainly taller than me (and a giant compared to Flitwick). He had hair just as long as mine was, the only exception being that his hair was black and had a funny way of nearly always curtaining his thin pale face. It also seemed as if Snape had to meet my other best friend 'Pantene Pro-V'. Seriously, no-one's hair could be that greasy! I was suddenly called back to earth when Professor Snape locked his cold black eyes onto my wide blue ones. I blushed a little and turned my face away from his, acknowledging Flitwick once again I pleaded:

'Sir, please think over this again! It's going to be close to impossible that I'll pass 5th Year Potions!'

'Oh nonsense, Miss Cross! All of the staff know of your reputation to pick up things in a flash!' Flitwick said with a wave of his hand.

'Y-yes, but...five years of study?' I exclaimed, obviously taken aback. Teachers judged and discussed students in the staffroom? Damn my capable reputation! Damn it to heck!

'Don't worry Miss Cross! I'm sure you'll be as outstanding in potions as your are in all your other studies,' Replied the charms teacher, positively beaming at me. ' Oh yes, and your remedial potion lessons will take place every night except for Sunday at 8:00 p.m. down in the dungeons with Professor Snape as your mentor.' Gesturing towards Professor Snape. Professor Snape in the meanwhile looked quite happy taking in blending in with the classroom's surroundings and positively scowled when Flitwick mentioned him again, he then addressed me.

'Girl. Do you have any potion equipment at all?' he asked, his voice a drawl.

'Uh...no. I've never taken potions before. And it's not '_girl_' it's-'

'Then you shall have to borrow some of the spare equipment that I keep in my office. I expect that you be in the dungeons in front of the potions classroom tomorrow at 8:00 sharp.' And with that he spared one more cold glance at me and stalked out of the room. Flitwick and I then made our way back to the Great Hall. I then seated myself in between Rosie and Luna and told them everything that the two teachers had told me.

'You're going to be taking potions?' exclaimed both Rosie and Luna at the same time.

'Yep.'

'With Snape?'

'Yep.'

'After hours?'

'Ye- Oi! Rosie I know what your thinking!' Annoyed, I flicked a chip across at her. And sure enough there was a grin as wide as the Cheshire cat's spreading across her face.

'Ooooo! I wonder what kind of after hours teacher he'll be?' Teased Rosie. Ignoring her I looked up at the teacher's table and for once in the five years I actually saw Professor Snape clearly. He was evidently picking at his food. No wonder he was so damn thin! As if he heard me shouting out the last thing I thought, he slowly turned his head and set his black eyes right...on...me. I quickly looked down at my steak and kidney pie wondering if I could possibly kill myself with it. He wasn't looking at me, no, he was looking at...the banister...right above my head...

'Oh look! She's blushing!' Pointed out Luna. As soon as Luna said that I let my face fall forward. Right into my pie. To distract them of course. And to see if I could drown myself in it.

'Yum!' I said, much to the laughter and squealing of all those around me.

Luna, Rosie and I made our way back into our old familiar dormitories and started unpacking our belongings. I didn't have much to unpack. Just an armful of books, a couple of posters of a muggle rock band, a few plushies (they were too cute to leave at home, okay?), and a large mirror with a hair brush and a couple of other miscellaneous accessories. Settling my plusies in a spot at the end of my bed Rosie came over to me already in her pyjamas.

'So you have to go there every night huh?' She asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

'Nah, I have Sunday off...' I really was beginning to detest the subject of my remedial potion lessons.

'Well, don't worry! We're gonna plan every party we have this year around your remedial lessons. You won't miss a thing! I promise!' And with that she gave me a quick hug and bounced off to bed. Resigned, I slipped beneath my own covers and waited for sleep to take me over.

Monday. God how I hate Mondays. I nearly fell out of bed this morning, tried to brush my hair with my toothbrush and almost choked on my pancake. Yep, this was the best morning i've ever had. I looked drowsily at my time-table. Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and...ick...Potions. I slowly got up from the Ravenclaw table and made my way steadily up to the Charms classroom. That lesson was a breeze, all we were doing were revising last years spells. On to Transfiguration. We had to turn a badger into a hat. Not one of my finest lessons, but hey! At least it resembled a hat...sort of. Well it was better than Rosie's attempt, which looked more like a dinner plate than anything else. In D.A.D.A. we were learning about spells that could take possession of the users and/or the victims souls, after that lesson everybody was fairly shook up about what they had just learnt. After that lesson, much to my dislike, I headed down to the dungeons hastily trying to make sure that I got there quickly so I could get my hands on some spare potions equipment before anyone else could pick up on the fact that a 5th year needed to borrow equipment. I reached the classroom door and opened it just a fraction. I peeked inside and saw that no-body was there. I turned my back against the door. I decided I'd just wait until Professor Snape came, otherwise he'd think I'd be doing a B'n'E stunt or something if I let myself in. I leant back against the cool hard frame of the door and closed my eyes. I let out a deep breath and that's when I a sharp intake of breath behind me. I let out a yelp and I whipped around, wand in hand to find Professor Snape standing in the doorway, eyebrow raised sardonically. Oh God. I leant against him thinking he was a door! In a matter of a second my face was flushed, half because of embarrassment of leaning against a teacher and the other half was anger at myself for mistaking him as a door.

'Come in.' He said curtly. I followed him in instantly distracted by all the weird stuff that was floating in the jars surrounding the classroom. He pointed to a desk right in front of his own where a cauldron was already set up with a book and truckload full of ingredients beside it.

'This shall be your desk from now on. You can keep the book, and as for the ingredients...you may keep those and get refills whenever you like.' He said to me. At this new show of kindness I actually smiled at him which in return the top of the Professor's lip twitched a little at the side. Making it a half-assed smile or a sneer? I couldn't tell and I decided not to bother myself seeing as people were already filing in taking up the back row as quickly as possible. Two minutes later all the seats were filled up except for the front row with me sitting right in the middle of it. I felt like a right twit sitting here by myself when my rescue party arrived. Rosie followed by Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna finally filled in the front row, making me feel a hell of a lot better. Rosie dropped into the seat on my right and Harry on my left.

'You could've saved us a spot at the back!' Rosie whispered to me.

'Well I think Professor Snape wants me to sit at the front for now.' I whispered back. Rosie let out a small groan. I knew she hated sitting at the front, but hey, what was I supposed to do?

'Everyone! Turn to page ninety-three, we will be making the 'Draught of Peace'. You may begin.' He addressed the class. At that I hastily got all of my ingredients ready and lit the flame beneath my cauldron. So far, so good.

'Add two drops...Syrup of Helebore...pour stewed horned slug mixture...shake the powdered moonstone...' I muttered under my breath. Potions wasn't really that hard when you applied yourse-...Shit! Is my potion supposed to look yellow-ish? I looked around the room but even that didn't help seeing as everyone's was a different colour. Inspiration hit me and I looked over at Hermione's cauldron. Her's was an orange colour, so I must not be far off. And that's when I remembered that I hadn't stirred it clockwise yet, I did so and sure as day my potion became an orange colour. I trucked on.

'Mash the Valerian root...then you add it...pour in the shaken mixture of the powdered moonstone...,' instantly my potion turned a light blue.'then you stir until it goes white...'

'You have five minutes left!' Professor Snape called out to the class.

With a renewed vigor I stirred until I felt my wrist was going to drop off and finally succeeded in getting a white-ish colour. With that I added my final ingredient of more Valerian root which made silvery wisps of smoke rise out of the mixture.

'Your time is up!' Professor Snape announced and immediately began inspecting everyone's potions starting with the back of the class. It felt as if I had to wait forever until he finally made it up to the front. He looked into Luna's for two seconds giving it a curt nod then moved onto Ron's at which his nose gave a slight twitch because Ron's cauldron was giving off the horrible smell of rotten eggs. He looked into Hermione's and moved on obviously finding nothing to critisise. At Harry's cauldron he gave a slight smirk and asked if he could read properly, pointing out that Harry had missed adding the Helebore.

'_Evanesco_.' Snape muttered, pointing his want at Harry's cauldron which immediately cleared itself and now stood empty at his desk. Snape then met my eyes. I stared back confidently, my gaze unwavering. He then drew his gaze down to my potion at which he raised his eyebrows and met my gaze once again, holding it for a couple of seconds before moving on to Rosie's potion which was more of a charred grey than a white. He then ordered us to fill a vial of our potion with our names written on it to be handed up at the end of the lesson. Everyone quickly made their way to his desk eager to be rid of the dungeons. And because I didn't really care I made my way to the back of the line, letting people shove ahead of me. Finally when most of the class had fled the classroom making their way to the great hall for dinner, I handed over my vial and my hand brushed against his ever so briefly. He didn't seem to notice anything but the vial I handed him. I made my way to the class' exit and I heard him say:

'Flitwick was right. You do pick things up quickly...'

* * *

**Hooray! I hope everyone liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it! I swear, that scene where Genevieve leaned against Snape, well...let's just say it's kind of the mistake that I would make! (seriously, if you don't believe me you should ask my friends!) ^^ I have some awesome plans for the chapters ahead so please bear with me!**

**Hahaha!**

**Bear...**

**Please rate and review or I shall have Snape '_Evanesco_' your brains out of your heads!**

**Misaki: Over and Out!**

**:3**


End file.
